Intangible
by Practical.Simplicity
Summary: Lacking substance or reality; incapable of being touched or seen; To Kagome Higurashi, invisibility is a much deserved reprimand. However she soon finds herself reliving past nightmares, and being pursued by a strange demon with golden eyes.


A/N : Hello Everyone! Yes it has been awhile. Good news, I'm back... for good :)  
Although my absence has been going on for about two years now, I can finally say I am going to continue writing. This story used to be called The Cries Of A Broken Heart. However, I have currently changed the name, no longer finding it appropriate.  
To others who have read the chapters of COABH, yes this is the exact same story line. And yes, I am sticking to my original pairing of InuyashaxKagome.  
Another aspect that has changed is my name. No longer am I InuKagzLoverrr, but .

NOTE: This is my take on a darker Kagome. What if she did not have the family she was blessed with throughout the duration of the manga/anime?  
What if she grew up in a different scenario all together?  
This is my take on it, Love it... great. Hate it... good as well, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. However, if you do hate it, do not leave flames, but merely criticism in which I can actually learn from.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!!

SUMMARY: Kagome was the girl no one knew. To her, invisibility is a much deserved reprimand. Yet, through unfortunate circumstances, she finds herself reliving the nightmare she thought she left back at East High, and being pursued by a strange demon with gold eyes. Can she open up to her past or is she too broken to save?

**PROLOGUE**

High school.

It's relatively true to say that the walls of your own high school hold some of your most treasured memories.

Memories of companionship; the endless fights with friends that seem to be of such great importance, yet apologies are exchanged, and the feud is forgotten an hour later.

Memories of academic achievement; staying up into the waking hours of the night to study, only to find yourself snoring in your first period class from lack of sleep the following morning.

Memories of romance; finding a crush you care so deeply about, only to have him return your feelings whole heartedly.

Memories of heart break, discovering that perhaps that first crush was never meant to last forever.

Evidently, high school is meant for the mind to develop and to allow teenagers to discover their own distinct personalities. It is meant for them to understand what aspirations and goals they have, and ultimately what they need to do in order to reach them at the appropriate academic level.

Although, not every high school is full of fond memories. Many walls whisper words of harsh judgement and loneliness. Some find themselves lost in a sea of harsh insults and constant mockery, struggling to stay afloat. The currents of constant anxiety and ridicule can trap the very mind and soul, neglecting oneself the right to make fond memories to reflect upon in the near future.

* * *

ENTRY – /09  
13. Part 1.

_Invisible...never seen, nor heard. The very existence in which one thrives upon is barely acknowledged. To them, you stand as less than nothing, a piece of dirt, intended to be stomped upon repeatedly. _

_Avoidance is a regular occurrence; others do not wish to attract unnecessary attention._

_Bullying; a common, yet vastly misunderstood part of life._

_Yet, it is much more than that._

_Left alone to wallow in a sense of self pity, it can lead to self-destruction._

_A sense of deep self-hatred develops through time. _

_It brings forth a numbness which spreads to the very heart and soul. A freezing so intense, that morals are carelessly tossed aside in order to feel that release. A release yearned for, in order to feel a small flame of self-worth._

_What brings this release? _

_The most important question is what remains after the release is acquired?_

_Loneliness, it is all that remains. Loneliness is all that is left over for company. You are still alone, alone to feel misery, resentment and isolation. _

_Want... you are not wanted._

_Need...you are not needed. _

* * *

It was Mid November as the sun beat down upon the busy streets of Tokyo, providing slight comfort through the crisp chill of the autumn wind. The season graced the booming economy with sceneries of discoloured leaves and bare trees. Yet, on this particular day the wind blew promises of an early winter ahead.

A raven haired girl slowly slid down against the concrete wall, gliding down it gently before plopping onto the aged cement floor. Slouched over, she wore baggy ripped jeans and an oversized black sweater, concealing her lithe frame. Silenced plagued the empty hallway, although a popular school...no one dared linger in the school's basement. Long ago a leak had sprouted in the pipes decaying the floor through erosion.  
Wealth wasn't an issue in Shikon high school. Yet, the high school splurged mostly on beneficial aspects towards the school, such as new sports uniforms and more advanced lab rooms and equipment.  
As grungy the location, here the teenager felt at ease.  
The puddles located throughout the area went unnoticed; appearance did not matter to her. It was lunch, yet no food was to be seen. Cafeteria food proved to be too expensive, even a once a month splurge on the vending machines was pushing her luck. It was ironic; she as a person was worth absolutely nothing...it was only fit for her to be unable to afford trivial things such as food.

A content sigh escaped her lips, finally she was free. It was in these few simple moments that she could relax as though she had not a care in the world. In the basement she could pretend she was her old self, free of sorrow and worry. She tugged at hood in which shadowed her features and chuckled bitterly. Although at peace for the moment, the insecurities she held would remain in the back of her mind for the rest of her life.

No longer would the curse of ill-fate that had deplorably befallen upon her hinder her in any way. No, not here in this silent haven that she had discovered. If only a moment, she would savour the peace.

Although no one knew her, everyone had been friendly...at first. She pushed them away none the less, she did not deserve friends.

"_Why fight the inevitable?"_

Although she kept her distance, it did not stop the onslaught of cruel, judgemental comments. She was forced to endure a sense of torment she did not know possible in a high school. However, even though she heard all of it, she took the teasing without complaint. Perhaps it was because ultimately, she knew she deserved it. Nevertheless, after the first month or so, the teasing stopped. She was rendered invisible, unseen by others. She did not mind, it was better this way.

In the beginning, invisibility was not hindering. Yet, as time dragged on she found herself becoming emotionally unstable. On the outside, her emotions seem to be in perfect control. Maintaining a stoic appearance was effortless, yet controlling the raging emotions on the inside proved more difficult than she had originally planned. Despite her constant efforts, she continues to feel fear, pain and longing. Her appearance successfully shields the world from the constant agony and turmoil she feels inside.

Talented in the arts, she motioned towards her backpack. Worn out from use, the faded yellow backpack held what few essentials she possessed. A grunt of frustration was heard as the girl stood. Cursing her stupidity, she realized she had left her notebook in her previous class. Hesitantly, she began to ascend the crumbling steps. Taking a longing glance at the space, it seemed she would have to leave her haven of peace for now. Walking up these steps ensured that she would be walking to the harsh nature of reality. She could not stay down in the dark forever; it was not a choice of preference, but it was what must be done. The front door stood in front of her, pulling her hood up towards her face, she took a deep breath and pushed.

School colours of mauve and blue blinded her as she took the final step into the hallway. She winced slightly, her eyes adjusting slowly as she made her way towards her destination. Much to her dismay, each hallway was littered with students. Ranked the second best school in Tokyo, it was to be expected for the school's population to be substantial in numbers. Head bowed low, she weaved through the crowds with ease. Automatically choosing the shortest path towards her destination, she planned to avoid the cafeteria, where most of the students lingered during lunch. A few months had passed since she had transferred to this school, and she luckily had had no trouble finding every back hallway to her classrooms. Fortunately, the science room was not located in the busiest of hallways.

With her head bowed low, she weaved her way through the chattering crowd with ease. Dodging groups of people as she went, her thoughts lingered to her previous class. Advanced functions class was not necessarily the subject in which she excelled in. She chuckled to herself suddenly. What did it matter; she did not exist to go farther in life. Her ambitions did not matter, and they never would.

After finally having approached the room, realization hit her. The door had a very strong chance of being locked. Presumably so, the door did not open. She jiggled the lock in frustration just to be sure. Defeated, an exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she made her way down the path towards the basement. The hall was quiet; the only sounds heard were the echoes of her sneakers squeaking on the surface of polished floors.

She remembered a time when she craved silence. Enjoyed it to a point in where she took great comfort in it. In the silence, there were only the whispers of her mind. In silence she need not worry of pleasing others, only herself.

She was not aware of when she had decided to sit down. Nor did she recall when her thoughts had taken a turn for the worst. Thoughts of what had been, thoughts of what could have been, thoughts of the present... she scrunched the fabric of her jeans between her fingers.

She preferred the noise.

"Oi," the sound of a male's voice snapped her out of the numbness of her own thoughts. As she looked up, eyes of icy blue invaded her vision.  
When had he gotten here, and more importantly why hadn't she heard him approach? She broke his penetrating gaze, waiting for him to speak,

"You're in the way," his arms crossed in front of his chest as he eyed her appearance. Feeling a little scrutinized by his gaze she got up quickly.

"Sorry," Kagome whispered, bowing in further apology. She did not wait to see his reaction before rushing off. However, she did not fail to notice his unnaturally pointed ears and claw-like fingernails. He was a demon no doubt.

Shikon High was an open high school. Therefore both demons and humans are welcome through its doors. Long since the demon and human world have coincided there has been an apparent separation. Although at peace with one another, in terms of power, the demons cannot refrain from being superior. Genetically, they prove faster, stronger and smarter. They are a limitless species, where as humans have ordinary perceived limits.  
It is inevitable that there would be separation, and thus a lot of schools have been divided between the two species. A school made especially for demons, or a school made for humans. There are very few high schools in which categorize in open acceptances. Nevertheless, the two top schools in Tokyo accept both humans and demons.

Open schools were put into the system to represent harmony to both species all through the board of education. They are meant to symbolize just how well humans and demons can collaborate with one another. Regardless of this concept, there are still demons too confident, and humans too bitter, who believed demons to be nothing short of monsters.

Kagome chewed her lip nervously. Judging by the mass amounts of people gathering books at their lockers, she could assume that the warning bell had already gone. She hurried her way along the hallway unseen. Only two more hallways until her classroom, all she had to do was turn this... with a startled squeak she flew to the floor.

Ouch.

In a regular occurrence, the person in which she had run into would have disappeared by now. When struck to the ground, most would take no heed to her struggle. At times, she would encounter the individual's anger, nothing more.  
However, when she felt a stare bore into her forehead, she had no choice but to glance up. She groaned inwardly, of all the people she could have run into and it had to have been her.

Kikyou Fukazawa, the acclaimed beauty of Shikon High. Her dark auburn hair flowed mid-back, accompanied with sharp cut straight bangs atop her forehead. Not only did the bangs compliment her dark eyes, they furthered the definition of her angular facial structure.

"Are you just going to sit there?"

Too bad the sheer beauty of the girl went unseen to most. She may be the acclaimed beauty, but she was also the acclaimed tyrant.

"Is there a reason why you are not picking up my books?" At first, she had simply thought that Kikyou was joking. Yet, when she narrowed her eyes at her, it was clear that her retort hadn't meant to be humorous.

"Okay, sweetie, let's get something straight," Kikyou's voice chimed as she stood up, walking towards her slowly. When had the halls become empty?

"When I tell you do something, you do it, no questions asked."

"You know who I am, but since you have not crossed me before, I might let this one go. But, let me give you some advice;" pausing, Kagome found herself at eye-level with the beauty as she crouched down, "losers like you would be best off, not pissing me off." It felt as if the brown eyed goddess had held her gaze for half a millennium before she had grabbed her book and sauntered off.

Kagome understood that it would be in her best interests to regard Kikyou's warning seriously. Not only was she endowed with striking good looks, but a hefty bunch of friends as well. Both demon and human alike, every student wished to be in Kikyou's circle of friends. Being an accomplice of Kikyou meant party invites, gossip and popularity. Perhaps she should be considered lucky Kikyou had been alone. It was a rare occurrence for her to be alone; her friends hovered around her constantly.

Scurrying up off of the floor, the class bell chimed throughout the school. Her feet came to a stop as she came to a hallway where a choice had laid itself before her.  
She chose left, well knowing that the hallway towards her history classroom was to her right.

* * *

2.

_Release is needed at the most sporadic times. _

_There is no more emotion. No love or sense of responsibility._

_Invisibility is craved when the soul is broken beyond repair. Friends are not needed._

**- I can't destroy what isn't there.**

A/N : Well that's that. I am not too impressed with this work, but I figure it will do. I apologize for the lack of action, but this chapter was very necessary for development purposes.  
Hate it? Love it? Great, leave a review. I update much faster when I have some feedback to work from.  
Thanks, I hope you stick with me : )  
Sincerest Regards,


End file.
